Maora's and Maguri's Christmas
by Mint Cherise
Summary: Two very in denial people making awkward Christmas plans.


A small figure leaned against the west building of the Imperial Academy, waiting patiently as the cold bit at uncovered legs. It was a dumb choice to use a skirt today, especially without leggings, but Maora hadn't wanted to put his male uniform on. It was uncomfortable. He hadn't worn male clothes often in the past few years, and really hated when he had to. Even wearing the mailman uniform annoyed him.

A blond boy walked out of the building, and seeing Maora he turned and walked towards the brown haired cross dresser. With a hand on his hip, Maguri inquired rudely "Why the heck are out in this weather, weirdo?"

Maora pushed off the wall, and put his hands behind his back sweetly. "It's nice and cold like your stupid heart, idiot."

The boys glared at each other, the way childhood friends did when arguing, or how lovers do when agitated. But they weren't lovers quite yet, and Maora was only too aware of that. Christmas, the holiday for lovers to snuggle, would be tomorrow, and Maguri still wouldn't be Maguri's love interest. It was so…painful.

"Someone's kind of bitter. Then again, it's not really your fault. I guess that comes with age."

"Ah, shut up stupid Maguri!" Maora threw his mini sheep into the others face, causing the blond to curse profusely. "You know what? It is cold out here. I'm just going to go already! Darn hardheaded jerk." He began to storm away from Maguri, deciding it was a bad idea to have waited for him anyways, but was stopped short by the other grabbing his wrist. Maora looked up at the idiotic face that he'd memorized with his heart.

"Wait, were you waiting for me?"

The boy laughed nervously. "Course not! _Why_ would I wait for _you_?"

"Because I don't know why else you would be out in the freezing cold."

"I like the weather! Don't be so full of yourself! I have other things to do besides wait around for you…" Maora's face was somehow hot, as the small box in his pocket pushed against his thigh. This had been a dumb idea. Getting a present for the other like when they'd been little kids, it was senseless. The big dummy wouldn't have anything for him anyways. Maguri wouldn't return Maora's feelings this Christmas, and probably not the next one either.

The blond boy frowned, and moved closer towards Maora, until his leg bumped slightly against the others. "Well, even if you weren't waiting for me-which you probably were-" Maora attempted to slap him on the side of the head, but the blond was able to avoid the blow. "I wanted to ask you something anyways. It's not like its super important or anything, but, um, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow?"

Maora blinked, unsure if he had heard correctly. Maguri had just asked him, the other had just invited him, over for Christmas. His whole family hadn't been invited by the Tsujimiya's, and it wouldn't be like the old dreary Christmas parties of the past. No, only Maora had been invited, personally, by Maguri.

"Get that stupid look off your face Yoshitaka!" Maguri blushed, "My pops is just having some of his employees over, so I needed to find something else to do. That's it."

A blissful smile replied, "It's okay. As long as I get to spend the day with you, I don't care what excuse you use."

"Hmph, and I'm the one who's full of myself?" he released Maora's wrist, crossing his arms defensively. "Anyways, let's get out of here. It's freaken cold."

"Alright. Come on, we'll go drink some coco with Haine-chan and Ushio-sama!"

_ The boys walked side by side, down the sidewalk and towards Ushio's house. There was nothing to say between them, one of them being far too happy to speak, and the other far too depressed at the thought of having to share a certain someone with Haine and Ushio on Christmas Eve. Still, Maguri was content. Tomorrow would only be him and Maora, alone. Then he would give the other his own little box, the one hidden in his side pack, that he just hadn't had the courage to give him today. __Perhaps tomorrow he'd also finally be able to tell Maora._

"You guys made it!" Haine chimed, opening the front door. In front of her stood two very red boys, awaiting the oncoming Christmas day.


End file.
